<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Be Alright by firelordhresvelg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033776">You'll Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordhresvelg/pseuds/firelordhresvelg'>firelordhresvelg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I initially wanted to so something happy, I never intended for this to be so...sad, but here we are, really i did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordhresvelg/pseuds/firelordhresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes.”</p><p>Specifically requested for Jeralt/Byleth via Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeralt Reus Eisner &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooden swords clashed repeatedly and fiercely in the training grounds of Garreg Mach. Byleth and Jeralt were the only two there — but so focused they were on their training, neither seemed to notice the absence of any other students or faculty.</p><p>Eventually, their training came to an end when Byleth landed a decisive blow on Jeralt’s side after a convincing feint; Jeralt let out an overly dramatic cry of defeat, the kind only a father could muster when being bested by their child, and stepped back, holding his hands up to signal the end of his fight and acknowledgement of his loss.</p><p>“Nice work, kid,” Jeralt said through a proud grin. “You’ve gotten better.”</p><p>The words, in turn, filled Byleth with happiness. It somehow felt like an eternity since they’d last trained together. “Well, I’ve been trained by the best,” she said, smile turning into a grin. “I’ll be sure to thank Alois.”</p><p>“<i>Ouch</i>!” Jeralt exclaimed, chuckling.“When did you start telling jokes? Especially the mean kind.” He walked over, then, and placed his free hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Really, kid. I’m proud of you. You’ve come such a long way." </p><p>A warmth filled Byleth in that moment. Then, suddenly, she was struck with the feeling that something had been missing from her life. Something important. Something that had left a void in her very being.</p><p>Then everything went black. </p><p>The feeling of Jeralt’s hand on her shoulder disappeared.</p><p>Byleth tried to blink, and realised her eyes were already closed — and they stayed so. "Father?” she asked the darkness, the first hint of fear in her voice. “Father…!”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jeralt’s voice came from slightly father away. “Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes. Not yet.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Byleth tried to reach out, suddenly realising that the training sword had vanished from her grip. She hadn’t consciously let go of it, nor had she heard it drop. “What— Where did you go?”</p><p>“Nowhere,” Jeralt said, and Byleth could sense a smile in his tone. “I’ll always be with you, even if you can’t see me. You’ll be alright. Remember that I’m proud of you, and that I love you.”</p><p>Panic set in when Jeralt’s words began to fade.</p><p>Byleth’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>She shot upright in bed, a thin sheet of sweat coating her skin. Jeralt’s face, his voice, the touch of his hand on her shoulder…it had all felt so <i>real</i>. It took a few moments for reality to set in, and when it did, it was crushing.</p><p>Byleth pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head down. Despite the overwhelming wish to return to sleep — in even the smallest hope of seeing him again — she knew it would be impossible for the rest of the night.</p><p>“<i>You’ll be alright.</i>” Even in dreams, his words were filled with confidence. More confidence than Byleth had ever had about her life, more so since the fateful day at the chapel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>